Short Lived Love
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: Amy finally gets her dream to come true, but when Sonic graduates, was it over before it even began? Did Amy make the wrong choice by breaking up with him? First story in a while, so review please!


AN- I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the gang. SEGA owns them all…

-Well, this is my first story in a LONG, LONG, LONG time, AND my first Sonic the Hedgehog fic, so I decided to start off something small, and work my way up to chapters. Also, I've started a new fic, a Yu-Gi-Oh one, but I'll probably start posting some chapters ASAP! And, please, go easy on me! =)

-It's finally summer! YAY! Anyways, I hope that this is good after my long hiatus off =)

Enjoy!

**Short-Lived Love**

It was sometime in March that we finally noticed each other. We were in different grades, in different classes, and barely saw each other at lunch. I was so disappointed! To be honest, the only time we did talk was when we finally got to be in the school's musical. It was weird, being around a hero and all, but when we talked about what parts we were going to get, we were just friends.

"What part do you wanna try out for?" You asked me as I blushed, but shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm really in the mood to try for Cinderella, or the Fairy Godmother…" I trailed off as you smiled.

"You should try for them both! I sure you'll get one of those parts. You're really sweet, funny, and a great singer."

I'll admit, I blushed, and turned away. If they only called one of us in now, I wouldn't look so silly.

"Thanks. So, what do you wanna try out for, Sonic?"

"Hmm…" You skimmed through the script for a moment, then smiled. "Prince Charming, or Lawrence…"

"You should try out Prince Charming."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to charm the ladies… Somewhat…" You giggled as I turned to face you.

"_I_ charm the ladies?" You walked up to me, took your finger, and traced my face. "I guess I have _some_ skill in that…"

I blushed, again. I did _love_ you, and I mean with a passion! However, it seemed that you've changed within the year… You were a senior, but I was junior. I know you had changed: dated different girls within a few months, you laughed and made fun of almost anything at anyone, so on and so forth. I didn't like it, but your charm is what grabbed me, and held me on tight. I couldn't let go, not when you were this close to me.

"Amy? Are you ready?" The teacher came out as I nodded, walking pass you. I saw Tails, and Knuckles come out when I went in.

_ I want this part. I want to be closer to Sonic than anyone would be!_

_

* * *

_

Within one week, we figured who got the parts. I got Cinderella, Knuckles and Tails got Lawrence and Jacques. Rouge got the step-mother, Blaze was one of the evil step-sisters, and Tikal was the Fairy Godmother. Shadow and Silver wanted to work backstage (and I hope they don't mess up anything…), and you… You got Prince Charming. My dream came true, and I wanted to cry because we got the parts we wanted.

Everyone came up to me, congratulating me on the part, and others wished me luck. You came up and smiled at me.

"Congrats on your part." You said.

"Thanks. You too."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Knuckles' face when he sees what he got!" You whispered as he walked passed us, and into the room.

"I GOT WHAT? AND I'M WITH TAILS? OH, THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE!" Knuckles roared through the classroom as we laughed together. This made me smile, in the inside. You were this close to me; I wanted to hug you, and hold your hand. But, I held back, trying to act like a normal teenager.

"Well, that made my whole day." You uttered as I nodded, walking down the hallway to my next class.

"I'll see you at practice this week."

"Amy?"

"Yeah?" I stopped, hoping he would say something that would make me say yes.

"I was wondering…"

"What Sonic?"

"Would you like to-"

"YES!" I cried out as he smiled.

"-So you would like to go get something with the guys later tonight?" I frowned, and sighed.

"Oh... Well... I'm sorry… But I got to study for a Spanish test. Sorry…" I murmured, lying.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked you. Well, maybe we will re-schedule for another day." You suggested as I nodded.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll tell you at the first practice." You waved and I waved back.

"Sure." I whispered as I shook my head.

_Why should I chase after you? You'll never say those words to me… I _ should_ give up… But, my heart won't let you go, just yet._

_

* * *

_

It was the day of the first performance of the musical. I was so anxious, I felt like passing out in this dress of mine. Knuckles and Tails in their little outfits... I was surprised to see Knuckles was still doing this… I smiled to myself as the auditorium was getting darker, and the music started to play. The overture…

I got to my spot, and tried not to hold my breath.

_I better not talk. The mic might be on… Just relax. You have to remain calm in front of everyone. Show everyone what you can do!_

The show began, and it was wonderful! I singed by songs perfectly, the dancing was great, and then, my scene with you was next. I was fitted into this beautiful, blue dress. I went onstage, looking around for you, like my character was suppose to. I was going to walk offstage as you came on stage. You ran to my side, and grabbed my hand.

_This is like a dream… But it isn't!_

You grabbed my other hand, and we danced with the piano, and the violin. We was locked in a glance, not one of us letting go. Our dance ends in twenty seconds, and the bell tolls in ten seconds… I didn't want this moment to end at all! When that bell tolled, I stopped, said my line, "The bell! I have to go! I'm so, so sorry!" And I ran offstage, having to wait ten seconds for the scene to change.

Running out on the stage, I turned to noticed my shoe fell off, on cue, and I ran offstage, again.

"I didn't even get-" You yelled as you saw my shoe. "-your name…" The lights dimmed, and the crowd clapped loudly, it seemed. I wanted to cry. It was almost over and even though he was single, I wanted to be his, forever. He knew my weaknesses, my strengths, everything!

Walking on stage, in my drags, with a broom in my hand, I began to sweep. The floor was a real mess, for real, so dusty, and I heard a knock on the door. Rouge and Blaze came on stage, and they answered the door. Prince Charming was there, holding a shoe in his hand. I turned around, doing what my character and I do best: pretend I don't know he's there.

"Yes, I've been going all around this kingdom to find the maiden who wore this shoe last night." You announced as Rouge walked over to him.

"OH, that must have been mine! I lost it while I tripped on a crack. Let me try it, Prince!" She sat down, and you put the shoe on her. It didn't fit.

"Looks like it doesn't fit. Ma'am, if you would."

"The name's Anastasia. And, I would be honored!" She cried as she sat down, and it didn't work. "Greta! Get in here."

"Yes?" Greta came in, wearing a red dress, and a person I've seen before-

"Try this shoe on. It's yours, of course."

"Oh, it won't fit me. It's too small."

Okay… I tried not to laugh. Silver, of all people, was playing Greta! I heard the crowd just laughing their butts off, having to see him in Greta's place AND doing a feminine voice!

_Something must of happened back stage… The girl playing Greta wasn't hurt, nor sick… But, this is fine as well!_

"Is there any hope for me?" You said as Greta nodded.

"Yes! Cinderella! Come over here!" I turned as Silver said my name. I walked close to you, trying to not laugh, or blush, or anything else!

"Cinderella… Will you try on the shoe?" You asked as I nodded.

"Well, why not? Fourth times the charm."

You put the shoe on, and it fit. Perfectly. All the way.

"A perfect fit…" You murmured as I looked up at you, and you looked at me. "Will you be my bride?" I blinked. I had to stay in my character.

"Prince Charming… Yes! I will!" I cried out and we embraced. The curtains closed as I saw Silver ripping off the dress, and walking towards Shadow. Rouge and Blaze was helping me into the wedding dress, and Tails and Knuckles was helping you into your tuxedo.

_This seems like a dream, but it isn't. And we're getting married! Well, our characters are getting married… Hmph. This is getting me sadder every moment._

I shook my head and the curtains opened up. Everyone was on stage, singing a song, and I looked across to you. I nodded, you did, too, and we walked on stage as everyone divided.

_Everyone is standing up! Oh, this is a dream come true!_

When everyone was clapping and hooting, and cheering, I cried. It felt like a dream, but when we walked up and bowed, I knew this was a dream come true. You bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and turned to you, after we bowed. After the curtains closed, I stood in my spot for a few seconds and you waited for me.

"Are you okay, Amy? The show was great!" You pointed out as I nodded.

"Y-yeah, I know, but why did you kiss me?"

"Because it was the icing on the cake."

"I don't… understand…" You took my hand, the one without the bouquet, and you whispered in my ear.

_"Would you like to go out with me?"_ I gasped, knowing that this WAS a dream come true! After chasing this guy around since FOREVER, he's finally noticed me! And about darn time too!

"Yes! YES!" I hugged him, and he embraced me. I cried once again. Will he finally give me a shot? We will only have a several weeks together because of school ending, but this is the time that counts! I want to show him what he's been missing!

* * *

It was the last week of school. This week, for some odd reason, I found out why Silver was in that red dress. The girl, that was suppose to play the part, was given fifty bucks, by Shadow, to get Silver on stage, in a dress. This week was his birthday and guess what? Shadow gave him the dress as a gift, and we laughed so hard, some of us almost wet ourselves! When you came up and asked what was going on, you laughed and hugged me, for support. I smiled, but in the inside, to be brutally honest, I was sad. You were graduating, I would be a senior, and we would probably not meet again. I wanted to go with you to college, and stay with you, but I feel like we need to move on. One month wasn't enough, but it made me happy. It was all I needed.

All that last week of school, I didn't know how to break up with you. I know not to do it over the phone, internet, or texting. Do it to the face was the truthful thing, and I would have my friends with me… I shook my head and crossed my arms. I was in my car, about to leave, when I couldn't settle my mind.

_What if I see you after we broke up? Would you be single, taken, or would you be heart-broken that you can't date ever again?_

I think I was over-exaggerating there. But, what if… I know what I have to do. I know that it'll be the best for you, and for me.

* * *

It was graduation day. I saw that you were in your black tuxedo, the one from the musical, and I was in my white dress, the one from the musical as well. You had to put your cap on, and gown, and it was black as well. It was when you were walking down to your chair that I got a piece of paper, and pen out. I decided to write you a letter, and give it to you afterward. This would be the truth and everything would come out.

_Dear Sonic,_

_ Congrats on graduating! I hope you do wonderful at college and you have the whole world in front of you now! I wanted to thank you for the red roses you got for me on my birthday. And, I was so happy to be your girlfriend, if only for a month. The musical was a wonderful thing that we had together, and no one else would be able to share that special moment._

_ I'm writing this letter to you because I feel like I won't get all I could say to you out at once. I'll cry, laugh, and probably blush. I don't want to see you go and I don't want to do this at all. When you go to college, I know that you'll probably never see me and I probably won't see you either. It's a good hour and a half drive from here to your college, and we probably won't want to drive back and forth. You'll be busy, and I'll be busy as well._

_ I want you to have a wonderful life, and to move on. You've made my dreams come true, so please fill someone else's dreams for a change… I promised I wouldn't cry, and here I am… I'm sorry for this, I really am! I felt like we were just only beginning. You hugged me, you held hands with me, you gave me a present for my birthday! But, I never heard you say "I love you" at all to me! _

_ I'm not getting mad but… It's okay. I promise. So, whatever happens, give me a call, and we should meet again. Hopefully, we will stay the best of friends._

_Your wonderful friend,_

_Amy Rose_

I waited until the end to give you this letter. I hugged you, one final time. You didn't even know that this was gonna happen! You were smiling, and waving goodbye to everyone! I felt horrible…

"Amy. I have something to give to you." You reached for your pockets as I reached inside my purse.

"I do, too." We each held a piece of paper out, both folded, and with out names on it. I gulped, and I felt like he did too.

"Amy, this is for everything."

"Same here. I wrote this just a half an hour ago. I had to get everything off my shoulders." You nodded as I cried into your gown. You just embraced me, as if you knew our fate already.

"Are you ready to exchange?" I shook my head, and just cried a little bit longer.

After what seemed like the sun had set and getting colder out (not really), I rubbed my eyes, and stood a foot away from you.

"Here you go, Amy."

"Sonic, to you."

We exchanged those letters, and I held mine tight to my chest.

"Amy, I want you to be strong, and not to ever give up. Okay?" You asked me, and I nodded.

"Sonic, will we be friends, forever?"

"I think we will be friends," He walked up to me, and whispered in my ear one last time, _"but not forever."_ I looked up at him, and he was walking away from me, towards his parents' car. I opened the letter, drying my tears, as I read the letter. I read it, and fell to my knees. There was no one around me to comfort me, and I went numb. I didn't know if you looked out the window, but I know that you _did_ read that letter. The letter fell from my hand, and I cried, hard.

_If I got this letter before graduation… We would have been together! WHY?_

"You jerk! You jerk… You… jerk…" I yelled as I cried tears on the letter.

_Amy,_

_ I can't believe I'm graduating… This month has been one of the best I've had in a while. You had made my day, every single day, and you know when to make me smile! While I was in this relationship, I knew that this would have to end, sooner or later, and apparently, it would have to be soon. There's something I have never said to you, and I was gonna wait until after graduation but, it seems like it was too late…_

_ I was going wait and see what the summer was going to bring for us. I wanted to see if we could last in summer. If we did, I would be with you until forever. But, if you wrote a letter, like I did, I know that you would break up with me. I failed at being a boyfriend. I did know what it was like, but not with you. You were different from the others I have dated. You've been the greatest of them all… Amy, please, for me, move on and remember the time we had together._

_ And… I will always, ALWAYS, love you. Don't let anyone else tell you different. You hold a place in my heart, unlike others. I hope that this isn't goodbye, forever. If we meet in the future, I hope that we are both happy and we're both having wonderful lives!_

_Your first love,_

_Sonic_

_

* * *

_

_AN-_**I finished! So what do you all think? Bad, too short? Should I write another one of these? **

**Well, I would love to have some feedback, so please Review! Arigatou! :)  
**


End file.
